


Страх и ненависть в Малозасоснах

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, Guro, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Люди у нас тут хорошие, добрые. Все свои. Чужих у нас тут и не бывает почти, да и не жалуем мы чужих-то.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 6





	Страх и ненависть в Малозасоснах

Под ногами противно чавкнуло, и тут же на сапог налип тяжелый ком грязи. Молодой человек сморщился, потом весело глянул вверх, в налитое свинцом малозасосенское небо, и спросил:

— А что, Раисматвевна, как думаете, жить-то здесь можно?

— А чегой не жить? — Бойкая старушонка отворила калитку и впустила пришельца во двор. — Жить-то, оно везде можно, ко всему привыкаешь. У меня можешь молочко брать, творог, масло, почти даром отдам, домашнее, не химия магазинная. За курями и яйками к Антипенкам, во-о-он там их хата, вишь? Синенькая, на краешке. Ежели купить чего, то в Верхолазки, тут недалече. Напрямки через речку, там лесочком, и сразу к сельпо выйдешь. Но это пешочком. Можно и в объезд, эт надоть на бетонку и кругом-кругом, по большому мосту. А оттуда хоть в райцентр, хоть куды… Хорошая у тебя бабка была, Гошенька. Охохонюшки… Царствие ей небесное…

Старушонка меленько перекрестилась и тоже посмотрела вверх. Разрезая темные облака, над ними потянулся клин перелетных птиц.

Гоша обстучал сапог о кривое деревянное крыльцо. Влажная, жирная грязь не поддавалась. Раиса Матвеевна закончила свой диалог с небом и, опомнившись, кинулась к крыльцу.

— Вот, смотри, вот этот ключик, беленькай, он отсюдова, под ручкой подергай. Если туго пойдет, подергай, подергай, да не боись. А этот ключик вот сюды, верхний. Бабка твоя совсем не запиралась и чинить не хотела. Говорила, что у меня красть? А так люди у нас тут хорошие, добрые. Все свои. Что у кого, все знают. Чужих у нас тут и не бывает почти, да и не жалуем мы чужих-то. Ты ежели замок поменять удумаешь — к Илье иди. Или там холодильник починить, утюг. Рукодельный он, Илья-то, мастеровитый, все спочинит. — Дверь противно заскрипела несмазанными петлями.

— А Илья у нас кто? Волшебник?

— Почему волшебник? — удивилась Раиса Матвеевна. — Ветеринар он.

— Ветерина-а-ар… — протянул Гоша, оглядывая нехитрый деревенский быт. Не спеша обошел по периметру тесную кухоньку, половину которой занимал крашеный сервант. От шагов задребезжали стопка блюдец и шесть рюмок с золотым ободком.

— А мыться — к Илюше просись, у бабки твоей баньки отродясь не было. И поставить было некому. Мы все думали — одинокая она, баб Аня, за сорок лет из родных ее никого не видали. К Антипенкам вон сыновья заезжают, проведывают, к Михайлюкам внучка, мой Славка хоть и спимшись совсем, но ездиет, и Светка ездиет, в позапрошлый год вон наезжала. Славка-то мой неплохой так-то. Ну выпиват, выпиват. Приедет и плачет. Прости-и-и меня, мать, прости-и-и, непутевый я. На коленочки вот так встанет и плачет, и я плачу, так и стоим, и плачем, и плачем. Жалко мне его, такой работящий был, да все водка поганая сгубила. Если бы не Светка, она-то что, вся понакрашенная, ресницы намазюкает, а Славка терпит. Намазюкалась и пошла перед мужиками на работе хлопать глазами, а Славке только одно. Выпьет и плачет, родненький…

Гоша обтер пальцем пыльную перламутровую балерину на маленьком ламповом телевизоре. Подергал цветастую занавеску.

— Спасибо, Раисматвевна! — улыбнулся он собеседнице. — Всего вам хорошего. Если что, я к вам зайду.

Старушонка помялась на пороге, поправила платочек.

— Хорошая была бабка… Столько годков бок о бок. Вот жисть. Поумирали все, поразъехались, только нас шесть дворов и осталось… Эх… — Раиса Матвеевна махнула рукой. — Пойду я, Гоша. А ты стучись, если надо чего.

— Хорошо, Раисматвевна, — ласково пропел Гоша. Он нежно обнял ее хрупкие старые плечики. — Обязательно.

Мелко моросило. Доски настила проваливались под ногами в мерзкую раскисшую «чачу»диалектное: чача — жидкая, вязкая грязь. Серая «девяносто девятая» по ту сторону щербатого забора сливалась с пейзажем. Ни единого яркого пятнышка вокруг, беспросветная осень. Гоша поежился, затворил калитку на крючок и двинулся вниз по условной улице. Раиса Матвеевна не обманула: по всем Малозасоснам жилых дворов раз-два и обчелся. На окраине стояли косые развалины, некоторые были разобраны на доски до основания, некоторые еще щурились пустыми глазницами окон из-под просевших крыш. За ними темнела полоса соснового бора.

Дом Ильи он приметил издалека. Каким-то наитием понял: он. Старая избенка по фасаду была обложена отделочным кирпичом, ограда из профлиста, ладный сруб баньки за ним. Гоша не торопясь пошел вдоль, постукивая пальцем по гофрам ограды. Дзыньк-дзыньк-дзыньк. Стоп.

— Что надо? — грохнуло в ухо, и перед Гошей отворилась калитка. В проеме стоял хмурый здоровый мужик, пряча лицо в темную бороду. Мужик как мужик, лет под сорок, куртка, берцы, на голове бейсболка, кудри черные. Но Гошу будто окатило ледяной водой. Наверное, в глазах дело, не иначе. Вон какие, голубые, пронзительные.

— Ты — Илья? — Гоша протянул руку. — Георгий Пятницкий. Я…

Илья стоял как вкопанный, не реагируя. Только взгляд бегал по Гоше сверху вниз, внимательно изучал.

— Внук Анны Павловны. Слыхал, — наконец отмер он. Руку в ответ не подал. — Чего надо, городской?

— Да вот, думаю, надо с соседями познакомиться. Шел, шел, да и зашел. Теперь часто видеться будем.

— Надеюсь, нет. — Илья сделал попытку закрыть калитку, но Гоша резко выбросил ногу вперед, блокируя.

— А ты чего такой неласковый, сосед? — Гоша выдержал недовольный взгляд. — Я ж по-хорошему пришел, по делу, может, пришел. А ты?

— Ногу убрал. — Илья так и стоял, ни на йоту не сдвинулся. Только глаза потемнели и в октябрьском воздухе запахло грозой. — Убрал, говорю.

Гоша нехотя отступил на два шага назад, засунул руки в карманы.

— Мне Раиса Матвеевна сказала, что ты замок поменять можешь. Так можешь?

— Я все могу, городской, — рыкнул Илья и скрылся за воротами. Где-то лязгнула цепь, послышалось бряканье.

— И чего? Поменяешь? — крикнул Гоша.

— Нет! — раздалось изнутри. В доме хлопнула железная дверь и наступила тишина. Над домом вспыхнула лампочка.

Над Малозасоснами окончательно стемнело. Гоша добрался до дома практически на ощупь, чертыхаясь на каждом шагу. Проклиная холода и Илью, затопил беленую печь, намаявшись с неподатливой чугунной заслонкой. Дрова, сложенные в подпечье, набрали из воздуха влагу, видимо, печь не топили очень давно. Он почистил зубы, улыбаясь отражению в темном, мутном зеркале. Когда он завалился на высокую железную кровать с кружевными подзорами, он уже посмеивался в голос:

— Весело тут у вас.

Утро встретило молочным туманом. Не видно ни зги, даже собственного двора из окошка. Гоша открыл дверь «девяносто девятой», сел за руль, ежась от первых заморозков. Сиденье сквозь джинсы неприятно холодило зад. Он завел двигатель и вышел пока покурить. Слои тумана стелились низко, заполняя все пространство вокруг, поэтому, когда сзади раздался голос из ниоткуда, он вздрогнул и выронил сигарету.

— Гошенька! Собрался, что ль, куда?

— Раисматвевна! Фух! А вы чего так рано?

— Да куды ж, милок, рано? Уже восемь утра. Я с пяти часиков уже на ногах, работы-то непочатый край.

— А я в райцентр, Раисматвевна. Замок вот купить новый. Вам не надо? А то довезу.

— Не-не, милай. Езжай себе. А чего до Ильи-то не дошел?

— Дошел я до вашего Ильи. Скажите, он у вас всегда такой странный? Нелюдимый какой-то.

— Как это странный? Нормальный он. Приветливый, улыбчивый. Всегда шутит, привечает, ни в чем не отказывает.

— А давно он живет в Малозасоснах?

— Дык, годков пять ужо. Грит, дюже у вас тут душевно и тишина. Купил у сына Стасова хату, обустроился, отстроился, хозяйственный. Да токма жаль, такой путевый, а без невест тут киснет. Я ему говорю: ты бы, Илюшенька, лучше в город, а он: душа не лежит к городам, сам я парень деревенский, в деревне и быть мне. А так-то ничего, работает, работает, туда-сюда, ездиет, ездиет. За все берется, работящий. Совсем себя загнал. То у коровы глаз гноится, то в охоту нейдет, то коза чья-нибудь с выменем мается. Живность всякую ему тащуть. То собачек, то кошек драных. С Верхолазок все детишки бегають — почини, мол, лапку Тимошке, дядь Илья. И чинит, погладит деток по головушкам, кота погладит и говорит с ними, глаза до-о-обраи, а животина даж не шелохнется, лежит, терпит, все понимает. У нас тут его все любят. Хороший он, Гошенька.

Ничего себе хороший. Хороший, плохой, злой.

— Ну, посмотрим.

Гоша забрался в свою серую колымагу и пополз вдоль оврага к бетонке. По обе стороны от дороги высился лес, в который вплелись белые лоскуты тумана. Через полчаса немного улучшилась видимость, бетонные плиты сменились асфальтом, радующим дырами каждые пять метров. Измучившись на незнакомой дороге, Гоша наконец увидел первые признаки цивилизации. Лес по обочинам сменился коровниками, полями с картошкой, какими-то промзонами и руинами промышленной застройки прошлого века. На всем царил налет запущенности, серости и в некотором роде отчаяния. А отчаяние — это как раз к нему, к Гоше.

Райцентр был маленьким и невзрачным, как сотни подобных затерянных на просторах родины крохотных городов. Он тянулся вдоль реки своей единственной главной улицей и радовал отсутствием пробок. Гоша припарковался возле дряхлой пятиэтажки, на первом этаже которой разместился импровизированный торговый центр. Когда-то в этом помещении находилась столовая, но жизнь и перемены к лучшему ее не пощадили. Сохранившаяся штукатурка обрамляла фасад до второго этажа и радовала грязным зеленым цветом, а оконные проемы исчезли за безвкусными выцветшими баннерами. «Продукты», «Сумки», «Женская одежда и обувь из Европы», «Авангард. Строительные и отделочные материалы. Сантехника. Метизы и крепежи». Отлично, это было как раз то, что нужно.

Над входом звякнули фэншуйские колокольчики. Это был маленький магазинчик, плотно заставленный стеллажами и сантехнической продукцией. Гоша вдохнул специфический запах и начал протискиваться мимо унитазов к витринам. Там уже толпилось человек восемь, разглядывавших ассортимент. Гоша присмотрелся к различным скобяным изделиям, изучил полки за спиной замученного прыщавого продавца. Приглядев необходимое, он пошел занимать очередь.

— Вы стоите? — Он тронул за плечо здорового мужика, который водил носом по стеклу витрины, что-то высматривая. Тот поднял голову, и Гоша увидел знакомое угрюмое лицо ветеринара.

— Стою, — с вызовом сказал он.

— О… Я за тобой буду, — засиял довольный встречей Гоша, но Илья отвернулся и переключил внимание на инструмент, размещенный на другой стене зала. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Слушай, — шепотом спросил Гоша, наклоняясь поближе к Илье, — ты, конечно, прости, если что. Но скажи, я тебе на любимую мозоль когда успел наступить?

— Ты о чем? — равнодушно ответил тот, не глядя на Гошу. — Не понимаю.

— А мне кажется, понимаешь, — давил Гоша.

Илья наконец посмотрел на него.

— Давай проясним ситуацию, — тихо сказал он, не сводя с Гоши глаз. — Мне тут всякие не нужны. Проваливай, откуда приехал! Ясно? И Раису Матвеевну поменьше слушай.

— Это я, что ли, всякий? — изумился Гоша. — Ну, спасибо огромное. В первый раз меня видишь и уже выводы делаешь.

Илья хмыкнул, ничего не ответил и снова уставился в глубь витрины.

— Следующий! Слушаю вас. — Кассир со скукой наблюдал за ними, перемалывая челюстями жевательную резинку.

— Мне, пожалуйста, дайте упаковку вон тех саморезов, да-да, их, строительный нож за семьсот сорок четыре рубля и пять рулонов скотча, алюминиевого, за сто семь рублей.

— Не бери этот скотч, — шепнул Гоша.

— Почему? — удивленно обернулся Илья и будто увидел Гошу впервые.

— Он плохо держит. Клеевой слой никакой. Даже картон не берет, отваливается. Лучше возьми вон тот, в желтой упаковке, за пятьсот тридцать.

Илья крякнул.

— Ну да, дорогой, — согласился Гоша. — Зато на века. Хрен потом отдерешь, даже с растворителем не слезет.

— Так что? — флегматично спросил кассир. — Скотч менять будете?

— Нет уж, спасибо. Мне на века без надобности. — В Илье, по всей видимости, в эту минуту боролись гордость и предубеждение. Но победила жаба. Илья полез за бумажником. — Оставляйте как есть.

Гоша закатил глаза к потолку. А Илья, расплатившись, уже сгреб свой скотч и сразу направился к выходу, заметно хромая на левую ногу.

«Вдруг из маминой из спальни, кривоногий и хромой… — подумал Гоша. — Надо же, мало того что с головой беда, так еще и это. Зато какие глаза!..»

— Следующий! — Голос кассира вернул Гошу в реальность. — Говорите!

Но, когда Гоша закончил с покупками и уже шел к машине, он снова заметил Илью через дорогу от остановки. Тот уже был не один. Девушка в шапке с помпоном, вырвиглазной розовой курточке по голый пупок эмоционально вела диалог и висла на могучей ветеринарской руке. Возможно, потенциальный клиент, заболела собака. Кто хочешь заболеет, если ее под ледяным ветром в конце октября с голым пузом выгуливать. Ага, киснет ваш Илюшенька без невест. Как же! Вон как радуется во все свои тридцать два, аж борода трясется. Гоша сел за руль и раздраженно повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Тем временем Илья загрузил свою дамочку на пассажирское сиденье темно-синего «Соболя». Гоша чуть было не проворонил этот момент, но быстро сориентировался и двинул за ними, стараясь держать дистанцию в пару автомобилей. Сложнее стало, когда они покинули пределы города и свернули на трассу. Во-первых, приходилось частенько выезжать на встречку из-за объезда ям, во-вторых, поток транспорта начал заметно редеть, и в конце концов на дороге, кроме них, в какой-то момент совсем никого не осталось. Гоша наплевал на инкогнито, врубил на полную магнитолу, лихо сдвинув шапку-пидорку на затылок, и прибавил газу. Что ж, он как бы и не скрывал своих намерений.

Возле съезда на бетонку фургон вдруг резко сбавил обороты, и Гоша практически уперся ему в зад. Скорей всего, ветеринар думает, что Гоша просто пойдет на обгон и просвистит мимо. Разве не так бы поступил любой адекватный гражданин, спешащий по своим делам? Но вчерашнее знакомство оставило в душе Гоши неизгладимый злорадный след, так что он усмехнулся, сбросил скорость и пристроился след в след, бампер к бамперу.

Как он и предполагал, нервы у ветеринара оказались не такими крепкими, как он сам. И «Соболь», неуклюже переваливаясь на осях, встал на обочине. Гоша поравнялся с кабиной. Но, как только водительская дверь приоткрылась, он резко рванул вперед.

Насвистывая, Гоша возился в доме. Его собственная выходка теперь казалась ему чересчур глупой и детской. Он слишком, слишком, неоправданно импульсивен. Так нельзя. Он приехал сюда для того, чтобы обрести умиротворение и покой, а не это вот все. В дверь пнули. «Началось в колхозе утро», — подумал Гоша, открыл дверь и растянул губы от уха до уха.

— Ветеринар! Какими судьбами, сосед?

Удар по лицу сбил его с ног и отбросил к серванту. Звякнула посуда, и Гоша увидел перед собой глазищи Ильи.

— Да ты чего! Ебанулся? — Гоша потер челюсть. Удар у ветеринара не приведи господь.

— Что творишь, городской?

— Что я творю? Ты совсем, что ли?

— Ну-ну. — Илья поднялся с корточек и, все так же прихрамывая, подошел к двери. — Замок, смотрю, сам поменял. Руки, значит, есть. Надеюсь, голова у тебя тоже есть, городской. Вали отсюда!

И вышел.

В открытую дверь заглянула Раиса Матвеевна.

— А я смотрю, Илюша от тебя выходить. Помогать приходил?

— Ага, помогать, — простонал Гоша. Еще пару раз такой «помощи», и все, можно выносить вслед за баб Аней. Ногами вперед.

— Значит, поладили-тки. А я тебе молочка принесла. Чай, голодный весь день, не емши, не пимши. И вот, — она развернула полотенечко, — пирожочков спекла. Знаешь, хоть радость с вами какая. Мы-то тут, чай, все старички уже, сидим по своим углам, никакой радости. А молодежь — всегда радостно. Так-то встанешь с утречка, дела переделаешь, ну что дальше-то? Хозяйство у меня небольшое, со всем управляюсь. После обеда вон Первый канал смотрю. А чегой ево смотреть? А так хоть пирогов есть кому напечь, да вот волнушечки соленые ишшо принесу. Со сметанкой, лучком, да под картошечку! Антипенки собирали, я-то уж совсем не ходок по лесу. А вот бывалоча раньше как встанешь раньше петухов да как…

— Раиса Матвеевна, а Раиса Матвеевна, — остановил Гоша словоохотливую старушонку, — а у вас водки случайно не найдется?

— Водки? Водки нет. Самогоночка есть. Прозрачная, чисто слеза. А тебе унутрь али по какой другой надобности?

— Исключительно для лечебной надобности.

— Ежели для лечебной, то самое оно. Уж получше всяких этих ваших водок будет.

Гоша возвращался из Верхолазок, Раисе Матвеевне гостинца в счет самогона купил, да и так что, по мелочи. Осенний воздух был наполнен свежестью от первых заморозков. Лес манил Гошу, как огонек мотылька. Тот свернул с тропинки, не дойдя до хлипкой переправы, ведущей в Малозасосны. Посмотрел на наручные часы, на небо, затем снова на часы, выбрал себе направление и уже минут через десять продирался лбом через голые ветки, которые норовили выколоть глаз, пока не наткнулся на лесную прогалину.

Гоша зачерпнул носком сапога прелую листву, влажную от осеннего тумана. Он поворошил мох. Просто так, без всякой цели. Сквозь спрессованный перегной хвои и листьев показалась шляпка припозднившегося моховика. Гоша присел возле, очистил ладонью поверхность гриба и наклонился, шумно вдыхая запах. Красота!

Вдалеке послышался рев двигателя. Дороги отсюда было не видно, впереди маячил только плотный, густой лес. И внезапно ядовито-розовая куртка. Гоша выпрямился. Он двинулся вперед, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Но, услышав хруст веток, пятно задергалось, оставаясь на месте, и до Гоши донесся женский крик:

— Помогите! Пожалуйста! Помогите!

Он торопливо сунул руку в карман и нащупал только перочинный нож, ключи и пачку сигарет. А в другой руке он судорожно сжимал пакет-маечку «Спасибо за покупки». М-да, как-то не готовился он к таким поворотам судьбы. Осторожничая, Гоша подкрался поближе. Давешняя девушка в шапке с помпоном, вернее сейчас без нее, сидела прямо на стылой земле в тонких джинсиках и прижималась голой поясницей к сосне. У нее, опухшей, покрасневшей, со свежим кровоподтеком на скуле, тряслись губы и некрасиво текло из носа. Под синяком, трепеща на ветру, болталась серебряная лента скотча. Гоша хмыкнул. «Вокруг головы замотать не догадался, дурень. А я говорил».

Она вздрогнула, увидев Гошу перед собой, и снова крикнула, но уже тише:

— Помогите!

Гоша отпрыгнул от неожиданности, но потом взял себя в руки и с любопытством пионера-пятиклассника подполз на четвереньках поближе к девушке, заглянул ей в лицо.

— Кто тебя так, милая? — спросил он.

— М-м-мужик один… Пожалуйста, развяжите меня, пожалуйста! Прошу вас! — Девушка заметно нервничала, дергала ногами, стараясь ослабить путы.

— Какой мужик? — спросил Гоша, доставая из нагрудного кармана куртки перчатки.

— Ну, мужик! Илья зовут! Фамилию не знаю! Господи, да развяжи же меня! — Истерика набирала обороты. И в любой другой день Гоша был бы счастлив до опупения, но только не сейчас, не в такой ситуации. Да еще и Илью помянули всуе, чтоб ему.

Гоша аккуратно натянул черные шерстяные перчатки, поднялся с колен, стряхнул мусор и разворошил листья у ее ног. Она смотрела на него в немом крике отчаяния, из глаз рекой лились слезы непонимания и понимания одновременно. Верь не верь, милая, а что же теперь он мог сделать? Хотя…

— А знаешь что? — весело спросил он. — Я считаю, что физические упражнения на природе очень полезны. Как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты скотина, тварь, идиот! А-а-а! — Ну вот, на смену отчаянию наконец-то пришел гнев. Гоша не сильно умел ладить с женским полом, он старался как можно меньше с ним контактировать и уж совсем избегал таких ситуаций. Некоторые люди не знают, что делать с младенцем, оставаясь с ним один на один. Гоша же не знал, что делать с женщинами. О чем с ними говорить, чем провоцировать. И эти слезы. Любая эмоция — и сразу слезы. Ну вот что ты будешь делать? Девушка кипела гневом, но слезы продолжали капать на куртку, оставляя на ней мокрые, темные следы. Уже вон вся грудь потемнела. Но это была не простая девчушка. Это была девчушка Ильи. И тут Гоша, как ни крепился, не смог отказать себе в маленькой проказе. Ай, да что уж там! Побегаем с девицей, раз добрых молодцев вокруг пока не видать. Он наклонился над ней, открыл перочинный нож и приставил к белому горлу. Нежная кожа, прохладная. Никакой щетины, пота и грязи. Слабый аромат геля для стирки и какой-то парфюм.

— Давай сделаем так, — сказал он. — Я сейчас тебя развяжу. А ты перестанешь на меня ругаться, идет? И не плачь, пожалуйста. Ты очень некрасивая, когда плачешь.

Гоша вытер тыльной стороной перчаток ее щеки и принялся пилить веревку, обмотанную вокруг ствола.

— И я смогу уйти? — спросила она с надеждой.

— Конечно, сможешь.

— То есть вы меня отпустите? Правда-правда? — От страха, что Гоша может передумать, она снова перешла на «вы».

— Да на кой ты мне сдалась? Отпущу, конечно. — Теперь он вовсю резал веревки на запястьях. — Как зовут-то тебя, красавица?

— Л-л-лара… — Девчушку трясло крупной дрожью, и она стучала зубами.

— Как-как? — переспросил Гоша из-за спины, борясь с последним узлом. Вот же замотал, шельмец!

— Лара… — тихо, еле слышно. — Лариса я.

— А-а-а, Лара! А Ларчик просто открывался! — радостно провозгласил он и вскочил на ноги.

Гоша протянул руку и поднял Ларису с земли. Она стояла чуть дыша и смотрела на него как загнанный зверек, продолжая дрожать, в полном неведении, но с теплившейся надеждой. Все надеются, что в конце концов все обойдется, что этот кошмар закончится и потом будет вспоминаться как страшный сон. Но пока она стояла возле Гоши, который продолжал сжимать ее ледяную ладошку, и дрожала, ее покрасневшие уши торчали сквозь слипшиеся, спутанные пряди волос. Повезет, не повезет? Вся наша жизнь — игра и так далее. Девушка сделала попытку освободить свои пальчики, но Гоша сильнее сжал ее руку и подтянул поближе к себе.

— Вот ты мне скажи, Ларочка. — Его нос щекотали ее тонкие волосы. От нее резко пахнуло страхом. — Ответь, а то я плохо понимаю и вообще ничего не смыслю в отношениях. Почему твой Илюшенька тебя здесь одинешеньку бросил?

— Он не мой… — так же тихо прошептала она. — Не мой он совсем. Я только вчера с ним познакомилась.

— Вчера только познакомилась, а уже в машину смело садишься. Как легкомысленно! — Девушка снова сделала попытку освободиться, но Гоша держал крепко.

— Я… Я больше не буду… Я все поняла… — забилась она. — Пожалуйста, отпустите. Ну пожалуйста. Ну что вы хотите?

— А что ты мне можешь дать? — спросил Гоша и рассмеялся. Какая святая наивность!

— Хотите, я вашей девушкой буду? — Снова хватается за надежду, вот неразумная. Не с тем торговаться вздумала.

— Нет, Ларочка. Не хочу, — сказал Гоша и резко оттолкнул ее от себя. — Шапку-то где оставила, чудо в перьях?

— В машине… — залепетала она, отступая спиной, натыкаясь на еловые ветки.

— Вот и беги в машину! — захохотал Гоша. — Ну, чего застыла? Беги, я сказал! Беги, дура!

И девушка побежала.

Гоша вдруг разошелся, почуял азарт. Эх, хорошо! Эта дурында вместо того, чтобы бежать на шум дороги, начала петлять как заяц, а потом и вовсе сделала дугу. Яркая куртка мельтешила сквозь деревья, делая беглянку удобной мишенью и очень легкой добычей. Гоша остановился, проследил ее траекторию и спокойно пошел ей наперерез.

— Бу! — Он выскочил прямо перед ней, растрепанной, уставшей и дезориентированной. Не надо паники, думай, куда бежишь!

— А-а-а-а! — завизжала она на весь лес и рванула от Гоши что есть мочи.

Вот идиотка! Сейчас сюда все Верхолазки сбегутся.

Гоша вздохнул и собрался было ее догнать, как навстречу Ларисе вышел Илья. Девушка оторопела и открыла рот, но ее вскрик резко оборвал удар по голове. Она постояла немного шатаясь, и на изумленно распахнутые глаза из-под волос потекли темные струи крови. Тело обмякло, и она сползла на землю, цепляясь пальцами за куртку Ильи. Еепрошило судорогой, она засучила ногой и затихла, уставившись открытыми, но уже мертвыми глазами в хмурые низкие облака. На землю упали первые капли дождя. Илья спокойно перешагнул тело, перекинул топор из одной руки в другую, обтер тряпкой. Засунул тряпку в карман и посмотрел в сторону Гоши. Сердце колошматилось о ребра, страх и предчувствие шевелили волосы на затылке. Гоша ухмыльнулся и издевательски помахал ему рукой.

— Здарова, сосед!

Илья стоял широко расставив ноги и смотрел прямо на него, не отводя глаз. Гоша даже решил, что они так и будут тут до сумерек в гляделки играть, но Илья сорвался с места резко, внезапно, не издав ни звука, и как таран попер прямо на него. Ух ты ж! Хромой, а чешет довольно резво. Вот это поворот! Гоша подпрыгнул и нырнул в бурелом.

«Ох, Илюшенька, не на того ты напал. Я ж в любом лесу от кого угодно спрячусь и убегу. Неравны тут силушки. Вот если бы на открытую местность ты меня погнал, тогда да. А тут — увы. До ночи, Илюша, бегать будешь, а я к тому времени уже девятый сон досмотрю».

Гоша вскочил на поваленный ствол, осмотрелся. Периферийным зрением увидел движение сбоку и ловко обошел Илью, заходя за спину.

Одно мгновение — и голова Ильи оказалась в капкане Гошиных рук. Надо же, они с ним даже роста примерно одного, а издалека Илья казался внушительней.

— Ну-ну-ну, ветеринар, спокойно. — Гоша лизнул соленое ветеринарское ухо, оказавшееся под рукой. — Не дергайся, задохнешься. Да стой, тебе говорят, смирно стой.

А потом на разошедшегося Гошу и вовсе накатило безудержное веселье. Он резко оттолкнул от себя Илью, заставив того брякнуться на колени, и, перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья, дал деру.

— Не догонишь, не догонишь! — Лесное эхо по-хулигански дразнило Илью и вспугнуло сонных ворон с голых ветвей на верхушках деревьев.

«Вот тебе и сходил за хлебушком», — думал Гоша, нежась в тепле возле потрескивающей дровами печки. На столе дымилась картошка с куском сливочного масла и укропчиком, на тарелке лежали огурчики из запасов Раисы Матвеевны и шмат сала. И стояла бутыль запотевшего самогона.

— Вечеру тебе доброго, Гош! А ты, что ль, гостей ждешь? Не заперто у тебя, и стол, смотрю, накрыт. — Раиса Матвеевна материализовалась словно из воздуха. Надо же, как задремал крепко. Хотя в городе спал чутко, нервно.

— Да вот, Раисматвевна, жду. Илья зайти обещался.

— А, ну раз обещался, то придет. И правильно. Хоть теперь не один среди нас, стариков, будет. А то ведь у нас разговоры какие? То давление, то спина, у Антипенки вон снова подагра разыгралась, у Михайлюка панкреатит. Конечно, у молодежи интересы другие совсем, вам, поди, есть о чем поговорить, все лучше, чем нас, стариков, слушать…

Гошу снова повело в дрему. Когда он снова открыл глаза, в старом продавленном кресле сидел Илья.

— О, ветеринар. Только тебя и ждали. А где Раисматвевна?

— Не видел.

— Ну?

— Что — ну?

— Так и будешь сидеть или спросишь чего? — Гоша зевнул, сладко потянулся, почесал живот и медленно встал. Самогон уже нагрелся, а сало жирно блестело боками.

— Ты чего до меня доебался, городской? Что тебе надо? — Илья развалился, как у себя дома. На вид само спокойствие, будто это не он несколько часов назад бабе голову топором раскроил.

— Ты давай там не сиди, двигайся, все остыло уже. Что-то долго ты возился. Девчулю прибрал? — Гоша не спеша нарезал хлеб, раскладывал картошку по тарелкам. Открыл бутыль, понюхал, поморщился, достал из серванта рюмки и начал протирать их подолом футболки. Илья расслабленно следил за ним взглядом, не предпринимая, однако, никаких попыток к нападению. То ли смирился, то ли с головой у него от рождения не задалось.

— Угу. — Илья наклонил голову и выжидающе смотрел на Гошу. Мол, что дальше?

— Хорошо. Что-то у нас с тобой насухую разговор не клеится совсем, ветеринар. А ну-ка, на, держи. — Он сунул в руку Илье рюмку, сам взял вторую. — Давай, будем!

Шумно выдохнув, Гоша махом проглотил обжигающую жидкость, встряхнулся как пес и потянулся за хрустящим огурчиком. Илья пожал плечами и последовал его примеру.

— Ты как понял, что я тебя не сдам? — жуя, спросил Гоша.

— А потому что ты — Георгий.

— И? — не понял Гоша и приподнял бровь. — И что, что Георгий? Георгии в полицию не ходят?

— А то, что внука Анны Павловны звали Игорь.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Гоша поперхнулся, а потом хрипло рассмеялся:

— Игорь? Но ведь…

— Игорь, Игорь. Но называл он себя исключительно Гоша. Не нравилось ему его имя, что ж поделать. Так что если не знаешь, то ошибиться несложно. — Илья смачно откусил пол-огурца и нагло захрустел им под носом у Гоши.

— Вот же блядь! А ты почем знаешь? — Гоша не собирался сдаваться просто так. Нет, ну вы посмотрите! Что же это делается, люди добрые? Он налил еще: слишком трезв он был для такого стресса.

— А мне сама Анна Павловна как-то рассказывала.

— Минуточку! Значит, тебе она сказала, а Раисе Матвеевне нет?

— А мне почем знать, городской? — Илья пожал плечами и насадил на вилку картофелину. Гад. — Я знаю только одно: ты не тот, за кого себя выдаешь, — это раз. А два — ни за что не поверю, что такой хлыщ, как ты, добровольно полезет жить в здешние ебеня. А значит, все не просто, а очень просто: спрятаться хочешь, тут это как два пальца об асфальт. Вечная глухая срань, до ближайшей цивилизации два часа по колдоебинам. Только вот что я тебе еще раз скажу: тебе здесь не место, понял? Я же сказал, уебывай!

— Чего это вдруг? — встрепенулся Гоша.

— Это моя территория, усек? Не путайся у меня под ногами, иначе…

— Иначе — что? — Гоша встал, подошел к Илье и наклонился. Нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Чертовски волшебные глаза, и борода оказалась с проседью, красивой, ровной, не слишком заметной.

Илья сдался первым. Он демонстративно отодвинул Гошу, встал, прошел в комнату, потоптался по полосатым дорожкам. Гоша скрестил руки на груди и, посмеиваясь, ждал результата изысканий. Илья между тем нащупал ногой что-то интересное, откинул вязаный половик и подергал свежий, новенький амбарный замок на крышке погреба.

— Уже подготовился? Молодец. А тела-то куда девать будешь, умник?

— А ты что же, ветеринар, краткий курс преподать хочешь? По ветеринарии? — Гоша отхлебнул из рюмки самогон, словно шампанское из бокала, и загородил собой выход из комнаты.

Илья сделал шаг влево — Гоша тоже сделал шаг влево. Илья дернулся вправо — Гоша тут же рукой закрыл проход, как шлагбаумом. И отлетел в кухню. Какое-то дежавю, сколько же можно? Илья навис над распростертым Гошей и наступил тяжелым ботинком на шею, давя ровно столько, чтобы Гоша почувствовал, что жизнь — штука хрупкая и висит буквально на волоске.

— Предупреждаю. Сунешься в мои дела — убью.

— Да нужны мне твои девки как собаке пятая нога! Отпусти, сволочь! — хрипел Гоша под сорок пятым размером Илюшиных берцев.

— Ну вот и славно, — сказал Илья. Постояв с пару секунд над поверженным Гошей, он нехотя убрал ногу с его шеи и ушел. Гоша раскинул руки и тяжело сипел, не в силах заглотнуть воздуха в сжавшиеся от адреналина легкие. А когда вдохнул, то хрипло рассмеялся в потолок.

Последующие дни не принесли Гоше ничего интересного, кроме густого тумана, навечно затянувшего низину Малозасосен, и одного автостопщика, которого он подобрал на трассе за триста семьдесят шесть километров от райцентра в северном направлении.

И в данную минуту Гоша наслаждался его обществом в уютном закутке теплого погреба, восседая на перевернутом ведре. Тусклая лампочка почти лежала на его голове, отбрасывая по стенам инфернальные тени. В углу погреба, под полками с прошлогодними закрутками, пустующий картофельный ларь был затянут полиэтиленовой пленкой.

— Понимаешь, — говорил Гоша, — он же мне по самое не балуйся в душу запал. Такое странное чувство:р-р-раз — и все. У тебя такое было? Хоть когда? Нет? Не было? Я вот тоже думал, россказни. Друг у меня был, Севка, классный парень, мы с ним еще за школой карбид жгли в бутылках по малолетству. Однажды так пиздануло, что… Ай, ну, короче, сейчас не об этом. Когда нам по двадцать три стукнуло, он впервые влюбился. Мы с ним на дискотеку пошли, в Дом культуры железнодорожников, а там туалет в цоколе, то есть сначала из зала спускаешься в холл, и лестницы такие, знаешь, широченные, сталинские. А уже оттуда, от гардероба, такая же лестница в туалет вела. Запах стоял — хоть святых выноси, а что делать? И вот мы спускаемся, значит, а навстречу девчонка поднимается. Я бы и не заметил, я бы мимо прошел, но Севка оторопел. Все дергал меня и дергал. Пришлось потом целый час еще по танцполу туда-сюда с ним ходить, ее высматривать. А я даже понятия не имел, кого мы ищем. Это я ее потом уже разглядел, а сначала не понимал, на фига ему это сдалось. Так вот, шли мы с ним тогда за ней от самого клуба до ее дома. Зима, мороз минус тридцать, капец. У меня пиво в бутылке замерзло. Ляжки онемели уже. А мы все идем и идем. И с тех пор у него и понеслось. Телефон в справочнике нашел, номер квартиры, где училась, кем работает — все про нее узнал. С кем ходила, с кем дружила, даже чем родители занимаются. Упертый был Севка. То розу ей под дверь положит, позвонит в дверь и убежит, то позвонит и молчит в трубку. А потом мы с ним портвейна нажрались, и, пока я блевал, он все-таки позвонил ей и сказал, что так, мол, и так, приходи на свидание. Был бы я трезвым, ни за что не дал бы ему такой хуйни наворотить, но я был в говно, а Севка влюблен. Так все и вышло…

Гоша помолчал немного, посмотрел на сидевшего перед ним на полу автостопщика, то ли ища его поддержки, то ли пытаясь разглядеть хоть малейшие признаки заинтересованности. Автостопщик, спеленутый тем самым скотчем за пятьсот тридцать рублей как младенец, только таращил на Гошу глаза и глухо мычал.

— М-да-а-а… Молчишь? — спросил Гоша невольного собеседника. — Вот и правильно. Потому что Севка тогда был всем для меня. И даже больше. Ну, а видишь, как оно все обернулось. Со свидания Севка через час уже вернулся. Звонит мне, ревет в трубку. Ну, я водку хвать и к нему. Говорит, пришел, а она ему: ты не в моем вкусе, хуе-мое, у меня парень есть, и всякое такое. Но, если хочешь, давай будем друзьями, и так далее. Ага-ага, знаю я таких друзей, нехуй-нахуй. Ах да, к чему это я?.. Никогда, никогда я не понимал, как можно так вляпаться в человека, когда он просто мимо прошел. Ну какая любовь? О чем вы, люди? Я Севку образумить пытался, что так не бывает! Это скоро пройдет! Херня это все! Да таких телочек у него еще вагон и тележка будет! А если он захочет, то и не только телочек… А он в драку. Мол, да что бы ты понимал! Да ты бессердечный, да ты никогда не любил! Ну, я его тогда пьяного скрутил и… Переспали мы, короче. Ну чего глаза выпучил? Моргай давай иногда. Между лучшими друзьями такое случается, между прочим. Ой, да ла-а-адно тебе, гомофоб, что ли? Ну, извини, браток. Придется меня потерпеть.

Гоша встал с ведра и нервно начал мерить шагами квадрат земляного пола. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Особо не разгуляешься. Особенно когда даже не выпрямиться в полный рост.

— И вот же какая ирония, — неожиданно засмеялся он и присел перед автостопщиком. — Десять лет, как нет Севки, а я только сейчас понял, каково это. Увидеть — и чтобы в сердце запал. В душу врос! Сразу, за одно мгновение! Понимаешь? Я только глаза его увидел — и все. Пропал целиком и полностью. И я готов прямо сейчас бежать к нему, как Севка тогда, на свидание это, бежать, чтобы сказать: да к черту все, я люблю тебя, слышишь? Но я не Севка, а зазноба моя не фифа из Дома культуры. У него девки одни на уме. Хотя был бы жив Севка, он бы надо мной поржал. Сто пудов… Да не мычи ты как резаный! Не убивал я Севку! Он же друг мне был, понимаешь? Да ни хуя ты, судя по всему, не понимаешь. Любовь его сгубила, а не я. Любовь, сука такая. Прикинь, он же себе вены вскрыл. Весь город потом на девчонку эту косился. Она даже рыдала на похоронах. Вот такие дела. Вечером я тогда от него уходил, он был нормальный, даже улыбался. Мол, да чего уж там, всякое бывает. И ей я больше ни звонить, ни писать не буду, сказал. Бледный стоял, как моль. В лице ни кровиночки. Надо было подумать, остаться. Но я в тот момент был как в тумане, такое между нами вдруг произошло, ноги ватные, шум в башке, сам млею. Ничего не заподозрил. А утром — вот. Ванну набрал, сел в нее, и привет.

У автостопщика по вискам тек пот, испарина на лбу стояла бисером. Гоша вздохнул и расстегнул ширинку.

— Говорят, что большинство серийных преступлений несет в себе сексуальный подтекст, — сказал он, вытащил из штанов свой член и шлепнул им автостопщика по носу. — Представляешь? И ведь они правы.

Автостопщик, надрывая в горле связки, забился о пол как гусеница, стараясь отползти от Гоши подальше, но дальше не пускала стена.

— Да ладно тебе! Хуем по носу дали, а он уже истерит! Во трагедия у человека! — разозлился Гоша. — Да это у меня трагедия! У меня! Я спать не могу, есть не могу! Илюха к очередной кобыле уехал! Уехал и второй день как нет! У меня даже хуй не стоит, а кончить хочется. Сдохнуть, как хочется. У тебя стоит? Посмотрим? Надо, чтобы стоял. — И с этими словами Гоша полез в штаны автостопщика. — Так я и знал. И у тебя не стоит. Вот же досада. Кстати, можешь ему спасибо сказать: если бы не он, мы бы с тобой не познакомились. А теперь давай, расслабься. Ну давай же, чувак…

Гоша щелкнул выключателем, и погреб погрузился в душную, пахнущую сыростью темноту. Он оседлал смотанные ноги несчастного, сжал бедрами и соединил в своей руке два вялых члена. Автостопщик замотал головой, но Гоша схватил его за затылок и дернул к себе, впотьмах наткнулся губами на заклеенный рот и сочно чмокнул в клейкую ленту.

— Тише, тише… Ну что ты?.. Ну что? — бормотал Гоша, сгребая взмокшие чужие вихры. Пот струился по его телу, по лицу, он облизнул соленые губы. Сцепив обе ладони в замок, с яростью принялся дрочить оба члена. Под руками было мокро и жарко, и его член вскоре налился кровью. — Расслабься, друг, ну давай, ну ради меня… Это не твоя территория, это наша территория, у нас все будет в порядке, все будет отлично, да?

Его жаркий шепот и жесткие, резкие движения рук заставили автостопщика жалобно рыдать. Гоша вжался в его лоб своим и исступленно дрочил. Погреб наполнили звуки рваного дыхания. Развязка наступила довольно скоро, Гоша захрипел и выплеснул добрую порцию семени прямо в сжатые руки. Пальцы горели, он даже не чувствовал, где его собственный член, а где чужой. Он размазал вязкую жидкость по гениталиям автостопщика, чей член так толком и не напрягся. Это вывело Гошу из себя, у него сорвало крышу от гнева. Он сжал кулаки и начал выколачивать на автостопщике всю свою злость и раздражение, как на боксерской груше.

— Тварь! Тварь! Тварь! — повторял он. Тело под ним обмякло и перестало стонать.

Гоша так увлекся, что не услышал, как наверху заскрипели просевшие половицы.

— Гошенька, а иду мимо, слышу, все ремонтируешь и ремонтируешь. Бум-бум-бум! И все сам. А чего ты впотьмах-то возисся? Лампочка, чай, перегорела? А я тебе рыбничек принесла. На стол поставлю? Я чегой спросить хотела? Ты в город случайно не собиралси? Я б Илюшу попросила, но кобылка игнатьевская второй день разродиться никак не может.

Гоша вздрогнул и выронил голову автостопщика. Выматерился в сердцах, наспех застегнул штаны и полез наружу по приставной лестнице.

— Раисматвевна! Какого хрена?! Что значит — мимо иду? Вы живете на другом краю деревни! И вообще, стучаться надо!

— Ну прости бабку-то старую. Ишь рассердился. — Раиса Матвеевна обиженно поджала тонкие губы, прозрачные серые глаза наполнились стоячей слезой. — Вот здесь доживешь до старости — поймешь тогда. Никогда мы с баб Аней не запиралися, от кого нам запираться, и в гости всегда запросто, поговорить, чайку там… Ругай-ругай старуху.

Гоша потер виски. Да что же это такое! За что ему это все? Он терпеливо усадил старушонку в кресло.

— Извините, Раисматвевна. Вы так неожиданно появились. Это я лишнее ляпнул, вот такой я дурак. Сначала ляпну чего, а потом думаю. И за пирог спасибо вам от души! Честно-честно! В город, значит? Говорите, что надо, я привезу.

В принципе, ехать в райцентр Гоша никак не планировал: два часа туда, два обратно, там еще крутиться. Это целый день насмарку. Но теперь, после визита Раисы Матвеевны, у него и выбора не оставалось. Не хватало еще ссориться с такой деятельной бабулькой. Сука, как же все не вовремя-то! Порыскав по рынку, Гоша сверился со списком Раисы Матвеевны и понял, что пора закругляться. Время около четырех, пока туда-сюда, дай бог, чтобы к семи быть в Малозасоснах.

Эта пара подошла к нему возле павильона с замороженной рыбой, что стоял практически возле выхода на стоянку. Женщина лет тридцати, миловидная, с негромким приятным голосом. И ее спутник — красивый спортивный парень, может, ровесник, может, помладше ее будет года на три, кто их сейчас разберет. Гоше плохо давалось на глаз определять возраст.

Снова начался дождь, который постепенно усиливался, превращаясь в ледяной ливень со снегом. Парень натянул капюшон, женщина вжалась в воротник куртки. Они укрылись под козырьком, где Гоша перекладывал пакеты в рюкзак и прикидывал быстрый пробег до машины.

— Молодой человек! — Женщина обратилась первой, щурясь на ветру. — Не подскажете, какой маршрут до автостанции отсюда ходит?

— Я не в курсе. Я не отсюда, — ответил Гоша и пожал плечами. — Понятия не имею.

— Это вам надо на другую остановку! — крикнула продавщица из окна павильона, но ее слова заглушил шум дождя.

— Что? Что? — Парень откинул капюшон в надежде расслышать. Гоша приоткрыл пластиковую дверь.

— Простите, что вы сказали?

— Говорю, на другую остановку им надо. Это им спуститься придется на три квартала и направо. А здесь маршрут только один ходит, через автостанцию идет, но автобус только недавно уехал. Минут через тридцать теперь будет следующий. Чего им тут ждать? Пешком быстрее на другую остановку пройти.

— Пешком? — Женщина зябко поежилась и посмотрела на апокалипсис, происходивший вокруг. — Блин, говорила я тебе, зонтик надо брать. А ты мне — скоро зима, какой зонт! У нас там, может, уже и зима, а тут глянь, срань какая…

Она раздосадованно вытащила сигареты, прикурила одну. Парень и Гоша последовали ее примеру.

— А вы откуда? — спросил Гоша, прикрывая ладонью тлеющий огонек от залетающих брызг.

— Издалека мы. Из Сургута.

— Фью-у-у! — присвистнул Гоша. — Вот вас действительно занесло. Слушайте, я все равно еду через автостанцию, просто круг дам. Могу подбросить.

Они ехали уже минут двадцать, когда на безлюдной лесной дороге Гоша заметил препятствие. Из-за непогоды он не сразу увидел темный фургон поперек полосы и едва успел нажать на тормоз. Мать твою так! Взволнованные пассажиры очнулись от дремы и удивленно взглянули вперед.

— Что такое? Сломался кто?

— Сидите здесь, сейчас узнаю, — сказал Гоша и вышел из машины под дождь. Сердце радостно екнуло. Ну надо же, какие люди! Илья стоял у «Соболя», невзирая на дождь. И ждал, пока Гоша подойдет ближе. Он схватил его за грудки и подтащил к себе, практически оторвав его от асфальта.

— Ты снова за свое, городской? — зарычал он.

— Да что снова тебе не так? — удивился Гоша, не делая попытки освободиться. Он был так рад этой встрече, что простил бы Илюхе сейчас все.

— Я эту фифу три дня пасу от самой конюшни, сволочь! — рявкнул Илья. — Три, сука, дня! И что я вижу? А вижу я, как ты их прямо у меня из-под носа увозишь! Я тебе говорил не лезть в мои дела? Говорил?!

Илья тряс Гошу как грушу.

— Погоди! Ветеринар! Стой, погоди! — забарахтался Гоша в медвежьих объятиях. — Фифу свою можешь забрать, мне она ни к чему! Я серьезно! С ней парень! Парня оставь, оставь мне парня и разойдемся как белые люди!

— Помощь нужна? — Парень вышел из машины и шел прямо к ним. Черт! Сказал же сидеть!

— Все нормально! Я друга встретил! Сломался он, помочь надо! — крикнул Гоша. Илья выпустил Гошину куртку и обернулся.

Парень остановился, подозрительно оглядывая обоих.

— Так я его знаю! Марин, я его знаю! Это ж тот ветеринар с конюшен игнатьевских! — крикнул парень в сторону «девяносто девятой». Илья же достал из-за пазухи молоток и обрушил его на голову Гошиного попутчика.

Раздался истошный вопль, женщина выскочила из машины и в ужасе сиганула в лес.

— Ты совсем, что ли? Могли бы по-тихому, а сейчас бегай за ней по всему лесу! — подскочил Гоша.

— Так фишка легла. Уси-пуси еще разводить… Не ссы, догоним. — почесал затылок Илья.

Гоша подхватил парня и поволок к «Соболю». Вдвоем с Ильей они уложили тело на пол фургона.

— Машины бы отогнать, чтобы глаза на дороге не мозолить, — сказал Гоша.

— Уйдет же!

— От меня не уйдет.

Заехав на лесную просеку, они разделились. Гоша зашел справа, держа курс на точку входа, предполагая, что от страха женщина далеко не убежит, а будет прятаться недалеко от дороги. Илья зашел с другой стороны и теперь прочесывал лес навстречу ему. Гоша внутри негодовал. Срань господня! Почему с тех пор, как он встретил ветеринара, стало все так сложно? Почему он должен превозмогать?

— Кс-кс-кс! — позвал Гоша. — Кисонька, выходи! Ты же простудишься и заболеешь, дурочка!

Дождь сменился сырыми хлопьями снега, что не прибавило радости. Пальцы немели даже в перчатках. Гоша глубже натянул на брови свою шапочку.

— Выходи, мать твою! — заорал он во все горло. — Выходи, сука!

Он шагал не скрываясь, ломая ветки. Не время сейчас для игр. До его слуха донесся сдавленный всхлип. Ага, так он и знал. Как только они отъехали от дороги, она попыталась вернуться назад. Никуда не делась, сидит себе, выжидает. Даже жалко такую смелую отдавать в лапы хромому Илье. Но уговор есть уговор.

— Эй! Ау-у-у! Илюха, сюда! Здесь она!

Гоша заметил дрожащую женщину под корнями, которые нависли над крутым оврагом. Он протянул руку, но она завизжала. Пронзительно и страшно. На ее спутанные волосы налипли сучки и кусочки льда, пальцы без перчаток совсем побелели. Держась за ствол дерева, он спустился ниже, схватил ее за рукав и принялся тащить на себя.

— Пусти! Пусти-пусти-пусти! — Женщина брыкалась и даже попробовала укусить. Но Гоша упрямо тянул ее вверх. Он вконец с ней измучился и даже думал отвесить ей затрещину, когда подоспевший Илья вырвал ее из его рук и приложил лбом о сосну.

— Чего расшумелся, городской? Устроил тут на весь лес балаган! Дорога рядом!

— Ну знаешь! — недовольно вскинулся Гоша. — Я как-то, в отличие от тебя, сразу в лоб стараюсь людей не бить! Я вообще против жестокости.

— Да? — недоверчиво изогнул бровь Илья. — Давно ли?

— Какой смысл им бошки сносить сразу? Тоже мне, ветеринар! Лишь бы кого треснуть! Я вот поговорить люблю сначала, по-хорошему, посидеть там. Бывало, и без насилия дела решались.

— Добровольно, что ль? — пыхтел Илья, возясь с бесчувственной женщиной. — А ну подсоби, чего встал?

Отдуваясь, они доволокли женщину до фургона и уложили рядом с ее спутником.

— Слышь, ветеринар, — устало сказал Гоша, присев покурить. — Давай сегодня к тебе, а? А то что мы все ко мне да ко мне ходим.

Дом у Ильи оказался добротным: три комнаты, столовая, крепкая деревянная мебель, явно самодельная. Точно, рукастый. Все вокруг было таким же основательным, как и хозяин, даже глиняная посуда. Железные двери. Дверь, ведущая из столовой в подсобку, тоже оказалась металлической.

— Рабочий кабинет, — пояснил Илья. — Оттуда выход в гараж.

— Да, неплохо ты тут устроился, — сказал, осмотревшись, Гоша. — Очень уютненько.

На оштукатуренной стене висели сертификаты в рамочках. Солидно, стильно, весомо. Добрый доктор Айболит.

— Поцелуев Илья Владимирович, — прочитал Гоша и заржал в голос. — Серьезно? Поцелуев? А-ха-ха!

— Ничего смешного не вижу, — буркнул Илья. — Дверь мне открой!

Гоша перестал ржать и удивленно посмотрел на Илью. Два тела, сваленные у порога, едва подавали признаки жизни.

— Их надо перенести. Пока не очнулись. — Илья кивнул на дверь в столовой.

Кабинет ветеринара поразил еще хлеще, чем дом.

— Ого! Да у тебя тут просто рай на земле! — восхитился Гоша, рассматривая прозекторский стол, мойку и медицинские шкафы вдоль стены, отделанной кафелем. Гладкий пол отражал Гошин восторг. Илья затащил парня и женщину. Женщина глухо застонала, приходя в себя.

— Если что, у меня в багажнике есть скотч. Нормальный, — сказал Гоша.

— Держи их, я сам схожу, — ответил Илья, то ли не доверяя, то ли осторожничая, как бы Гоша сам не сбежал. Гоше бежать все равно было некуда, да и желания такого он не изъявлял, поэтому пожал плечами, достал ключи и кинул Илье. Пусть все делает сам, раз так хочет. Он щелкнул пальцами и стал считать вслух:

— Один… два… и-и-и тр…

— Еб твою мать! А это еще что?! — раздался крик со двора.

— Не что, а кто, — подкрался сзади Гоша и заглянул через плечо Ильи в свой собственный багажник. В нос ударил неприятный запах мочи. Внутри замотанным коконом лежал бедолага-автостопщик. Он слабо дышал, но все еще был жив. — Видал? Я топорами своих не мочу.

— Как ты меня, городской, достал! Кто бы знал, как достал! Мать твою! Чего лыбишься? Тащи его к остальным! Лыбится стоит, сука!

— Кстати, что с тобой не так? Какая у тебя проблема? — спросил Гоша.

— Со мной? — удивился Илья и от неожиданности уронил голову автостопщика. Тот захныкал.

— Да, с тобой. — Гоша доволок автостопщика за ноги к бесчувственной паре. — Фух! И три!

— В смысле? — все еще недоумевал Илья.

— В прямом. Какая у тебя проблема с бабами?

— А какая у меня проблема с бабами?

— Так я у тебя и спрашиваю. В чем дело? Не, я не имею ничего в виду, я просто по-дружески любопытствую. Вот ты любишь зверушек там всяких…

— Зверушек люблю, — согласился Илья.

— Ты им лапы лечишь, в попы дуешь, за ушком чешешь. А людей мучаешь, — с укоризной сказал Гоша.

— Это тебя, что ли, замучил? — ухмыльнулся Илья. — Так я иногда еще и кастрацией занимаюсь.

— А ты меня не пугай, пугает он, — ответил Гоша, но ноги на всякий случай сдвинул покрепче, — я не про себя. Я про баб. Что ты в них находишь, в девках своих?

— Ты в психиатры записался? — нахмурил брови Илья. — А тебе на хуя мужики? Сам-то что ищешь?

— Любовь ищу. Это, между прочим, мило и романтично, о таком пишут книги и снимают кино.

— Трындец, городской. С мужиками? Ты любовь с мужиками ищешь? — Илья вдруг захохотал, утирая слезы. — Гомосек-потрошитель, уссаться!

— А какая у тебя проблема со мной, не пойму? — насупился Гоша.

— Кроме той, что ты не Игорь? — вмиг Илья снова стал серьезным и злым.

— Что-то в жизни у тебя явно пошло не так, и теперь ты то ли отыгрываешься, то ли стараешься вернуть утраченное. Травма детства? Молчи. Я сам скажу. Точно, детская травма! Тебя маман избивала? Или таскала в дом алкашей? Где-то тебя точно недолюбили. Что ты с ними делаешь? Дрочишь на них, уши коллекционируешь, в отключке ебешь?

— Да пошел ты! Не твое дело, педрила! — рассвирепел Илья. — Вот в этом и проблема! Как чуял, нюх не подвел. Фу, блядь!

— А-а-а! Так это у тебя на почве педиков сдвиг по фазе? На девок небось не стоит! — разъярился Гоша.

— Иди нахуй! — Илья сжал кулаки.

— Хорошо! Я уйду! — взвился Гоша. Сцапал парня за шиворот и потащил обратно в столовую. — Вот сюда и уйду!

И правда, какого лешего?! Не пойдет он сегодня никуда! Он устал, замерз, перенервничал! Ему еще тело автостопщика надо в лесу прикопать. Будет он туда-сюда с двумя здоровенными мужиками таскаться! Вот тут на полу очень даже удобно. Дверь надежная, звуков не слышно, рот сейчас замотает как следует. А Илья там у себя пусть что хочет творит. Пусть она ему там хуй откусит!

Гоша привалился к массивной ножке деревянного стола. На хер все! И начал стаскивать с себя промокшую обувь. Чтоб ему! Он сдернул с себя куртку, через голову снял шерстяной свитер. Он еще покажет, кто тут чего стоит!

Парень открыл глаза и что-то забормотал.

— Что? — не расслышал Гоша. — Что? Не понимаю!

Он подполз ближе, прислонил ухо к губам.

— Все сделаю, только не убивайте, — шептал парень. — Все сделаю, только скажите. Не убивайте, пожалуйста, все сделаю.

— Это хорошо, — одобрил его решение Гоша. — Даже очень прекрасно. Не придется тратить время на болтовню.

Он принялся остервенело расстегивать на парне ремень, рвать молнию на джинсах. Новомодные узкие джинсы промокли насквозь и не поддавались. Тянуть грубую сырую ткань с бледных волосатых ног было непосильным трудом.

— Да черт с ними, и так сойдет. — Гоша перевернул парня на живот и подцепил широкую резинку трусов. Парня заметно то ли трясло от страха, то ли знобило от черепно-мозговой, но никакого сопротивления он не оказывал и не вырывался.

— Ничего-ничего, миленький, все будет у нас хо-ро-шо. — Он избавился от собственных брюк и сейчас рылся в заднем кармане в поисках презерватива. — Сейчас, сейчас все будет.

Гоша вытащил на свет измятый фольгированный пакетик. Оторвал край, достал скользкий скатанный кружок и попробовал натянуть латекс на головку, но член висел, и презерватив никак не желал натягиваться.

— Сейчас, сейчас. — Гоша тщетно пытался привести свой член в боевую позицию. Он дрочил со злостью и нетерпением, досадно морщась, практически рыдая. — Ну вставай же, урод, ну вставай!

Он сплюнул в ладонь и зачастил рукой по стволу. Парень на полу под ним вдруг содрогнулся в конвульсиях, как-то странно всхлипнул и затих. Гоша бросил свой член и дотронулся до голой задницы парня. Кожа была прохладная и сухая. Но парень оставался недвижим.

— Что? Ты что, парень? Эй! Эй! — Гоша потряс его за плечо. Он заглянул в лицо лежащему и наткнулся на безжизненный потухший взгляд.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! — с яростью пнул он тело ногой в носке. — Нет! Мы же еще не закончили! Не закончили! Ну как так? Как?!

Гоша обхватил свою голову руками и заскулил от отчаяния. Нет! Ну почему?! Если бы не ветеринар, парень был бы сейчас жив и здоров и все бы у них сложилось, Гоша был твердо в этом уверен, он редко ошибался в парнях. Точно, сложилось бы! Как пить дать! Если бы не этот ебучий Илья!

Гоша перестал крутиться на месте, выпрямился и постарался взять себя в руки. Это ветеринар виноват. С тех пор, как он влез к нему в голову, Гоша ни на что не годился! И эту проблему надо было срочно решать.

— Убью! Сука! — Гоша ворвался в подсобное помещение и с разбегу бросился на Илью. Не дав опомниться, он двинул ему по челюсти и запрыгнул на него с ногами. Под его весом Илья упал. Он не успел среагировать и теперь закрывал свое лицо согнутыми руками, стараясь защититься. Гоша откинулся назад для лучшего замаха и тут же получил ногами в живот. Гоша согнулся, захрипел, глотая воздух. Сверху на него обрушился град ударов по почкам и печени. Он заскреб ногами по полу, отползая в сторону, но Илья схватил его за подбородок и рывком вздернул голову. Перед глазами все поплыло, в висках застучало от боли. Он представил, как стоит на коленях перед Ильей, в грязной футболке и одних носках, и внезапно почувствовал возбуждение. Оно было непереносимым, мучительно сильным и острым, до раздражения. Его губы растянулись в болезненной улыбке. Гоша собрал последние остатки воли в кулак и бросился в ноги Илье. Изо всех сил рванул его на себя под коленями, опрокидывая навзничь. Сцепившись, оба покатились кубарем. Гоша сумел извернуться и уложил Илью на спину, прижав руки к полу. Налившийся член раскачивался и истекал смазкой.

Они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Илья щерился окровавленным ртом. Кровь текла по щеке вниз, по шее за шиворот. И в этом было что-то магическое и притягательное. Гоша не удержался и лизнул Илью, размазывая по лицу кровавые слюни. Илья вдруг издал странный гортанный звук и поймал ртом Гошины губы, вгрызаясь в них зубами. Они завозились в полуборьбе, срывая с себя остатки одежды. Илья щупал и мял под собой тело горячей твердой рукой, заставляя Гошу корчиться от боли и наслаждения. В конце концов Гоша перекатился на живот, оттопырил зад и, не в силах больше выносить эти мучения, простонал:

— Выеби меня, ветеринар! Выеби, иначе я тебя выебу!

Илья навалился сверху, завозился, расстегивая ширинку, и, так и не сняв штанов, засадил в подставленную задницу до самых яиц. Гоша застонал, но прогнулся еще больше, старательно подмахивая в такт ударам тела о тело. В этих звуках было что-то настолько животное, что Гоша не выдержал и кончил, выгибаясь позвоночником вверх, как кошка. Илья зарычал и растянул Гошу под собой, пропуская его ноги между своими бедрами. Он завел ему руки за спину, фиксируя запястья, второй рукой крепко вжал голову в пол и, не давая ни подняться, ни двинуться с места, просто начал ожесточенно и часто долбить между плотно сомкнутых ягодиц. Гоша орал так, будто с него сдирают кожу, пока хватало дыхания. Потом он уже просто сипел и почти не шевелился. И сразу задергался в оргазме Илья, сливая внутрь все до последней капли. Два-три последних толчка, и он замер, придавив Гошу своим весом.

— Ну ты и зверь! — отдышавшись, простонал Гоша. — Хуй у тебя дай бог каждому такую дубину.

В ответ Илья нежно куснул его за холку.

Спустя пять минут они сидели, прислонившись горячими лопатками к холодной кафельной стене, и курили, боясь посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Я и не знал, что ты куришь, — нарушил молчание Гоша.

Илья посмотрел на сигарету в своей руке и пожал плечами:

— Теперь курю.

Снова повисло молчание. Илья, без рубашки, в штанах «карго» и ботинках, казался еще сексуальней, чем был до этого. Гоше стало неуютно сидеть перед ним вот так, голышом, в черных носках, с растерзанной жопой. Это было так глупо. Под прозекторским столом валялась порванная напополам футболка. Он оглянулся в поисках трусов и сразу все вспомнил.

— Нужно с ними что-то решать, — сказал он и кивнул на связанную женщину в углу комнаты и замотанного в скотч автостопщика. Женщина была в сознании и в шоке таращила на них глаза. При словах Гоши она замотала головой и тихонько заскулила.

— Нужно, — согласился Илья. Он встал, подобрал молоток и подошел к женщине. — Не смотри на меня так! Я не пидорас! Ясно?

Женщина согласно кивнула и заскулила громче.

— А тебе ясно? — оглянулся Илья.

— Да яснее некуда, — затянулся Гоша, обжигая губы у самого фильтра, и затушил сигарету об пол. — Чего ж непонятного? Здесь пидорасам не место.

Илья погрозил Гоше пальцем, а потом со всего размаху размозжил женщине голову.

— Гадость, — сморщился Гоша. — Но ты продолжай. За работой ты меня особенно возбуждаешь.

— А ты, конечно, ждешь, когда я все за тебя сделаю. — Илья распрямил плечи и потер на груди мышцы. — Чего расселся? Подымай жопу.

Гоша вздохнул и поплелся одеваться. У него болело все тело, каждая мышца ныла, ломило суставы. В спальне он нашел напольное зеркало и с ужасом посмотрел на свое отражение. Всклоченные волосы, совершенно безумный взгляд. Лицо в потеках крови. На спине расцветали здоровенные синяки. Он потянулся потрогать ноющие мыщцы чуть ниже лопатки и охнул от резкой боли в руке. Даже глотать было больно, саднило надорванное от крика горло, и под веки будто кто-то насыпал песка. Просто красавчик.

В столовой Гоша подобрал свои вещи, натянул штаны. Подумав, снова облачился в свитер, но, как только он переступил порог кабинета, понял, что сглупил.

Илья уложил тело женщины на металлическую поверхность стола и срезал с нее блузку.

— Что стоишь? — не оборачиваясь сказал Илья. — Мешки на стеллаже возле двери, неси сюда.

— Ты что собрался делать? — осторожно спросил Гоша.

— Надо нарезать их как можно мельче, сложим в мешки. Я съезжу до Моисеича, на завод, у него как раз смена. Печь там, крематорий, для утилизации животных и биоотходов. Надо только оформить еще все будет правильно. Но Моисеич привык, я ему — поллитру, он мне — печь. А чего там, кого там — ему до лампочки. Но бумажку все равно надо подсунуть, для отчетности.

— Так вот как у тебя все работает. — Гоша почесал затылок.

— А как же, — сказал Илья, опуская защитные очки на лицо. — А ты что думал?

— Думал, закопаем.

— Городской, ты как раньше без меня справлялся? — весело спросил Илья, беря в руки электропилу. Вжикнул ею в воздухе, примерился к ступне женщины.

Гоша содрогнулся и закашлялся.

— Я раньше в ритуалке работал, пока все не развалилось. Мы по договору работали. Хоронили безродных за счет государства, памятники гранитные ставили. Я пропуск на кладбище выпишу заранее, вечером яму подрою и классическим приемом, вторым этажом. Реально удобно. Кто там безродные могилы смотреть будет?

— Ишь ты, неплохо, — покивал Илья. — Но сейчас у нас нет ни кладбища, ни ямы, ни времени. Надо успеть хотя бы до двух, после двух Моисеич уже будет в отключке, не откроет. Иди сюда, помогать будешь.

Гоша глянул на настенные часы — ничего себе! Десятый час вечера! Он неуверенно подошел к столу и дотронулся до безжизненного, остывающего тела.

— Я никогда такого не делал… Я не смогу! — Гоша с трудом преодолевал отвращение.

— Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. Главное — не наблюй мне тут. Терпеть этого не могу. Держи ногу, крепче держи! — скомандовал Илья.

Пила завизжала, поменяв тональность, когда уперлась в кость. Гоша зажмурился, и ему в лицо летели брызги и мелкое крошево. К горлу подступила тошнота. Превозмогая себя, он сунул в подставленный мешок отрезанные ноги с торчащими костями.

— Смотри, городской, учись, — говорил Илья, продолжая вгрызаться пилой в мертвую плоть. — Вот тут, вдоль сустава, резать надо, как курицу, видишь?

Гоша с трудом сдержал в себе рвотный позыв, чувствуя языком горечь желчи, но внимательно слушал и кивал. К концу второго тела Гоше уже было все равно. Он не церемонясь сгребал в кучу внутренности, куски тел и фасовал по пакетам. О том, что час назад он готов был оставить на этом столе свой желудок, он просто не вспоминал. Свитер весь пропитался кровью, ноги подкашивались от усталости. Гоша обтер рукавом лицо, взял молоток и добил автостопщика.

— Хороший мальчик, — потрепал его по затылку Илья. Прижался к Гоше лбом, вытер ладонью рот и впился в него поцелуем. — Ничего, немного осталось. Вернусь, баньку натопим, м?

— Банька — это просто отлично, охуенно, я бы сказал, — дрожащим голосом сказал Гоша. Он уже с ног валился, ему на самом деле хотелось просто по-быстрому ополоснуться и лечь спать. — Но я сегодня больше не смогу… Болит… везде… не смогу больше.

— Ничего, пососешь. — Илья ущипнул его за щеку и шлепком отправил обратно к столу.

Они закончили с третьим телом уже ближе к полуночи. Всю одежду, свою и чужую, тоже сложили в мешок. Илья сходил в гараж и принес с собой автомобильную мойку «Керхер». В пол ударила мощная струя воды, смывая кровь и ошметки. Вода бурым пенящимся потоком потекла по наклону в угол, где был вмонтирован широкий сток.

Закончив с уборкой, Илья подсоединил к крану мойки шланг, поставил Гошу посреди комнаты и как следует окатил его водой с ног до головы, проверяя, не застряли ли где кусочки костей и плоти. Быстро помылся сам, прямо так, не снимая обуви, сполоснул стол.

Наспех промокнув полотенцами волосы, они стали собираться. Порывшись в шкафу, Илья достал чистую одежду, кинул Гоше старые джинсы и черную футболку с принтом The Doors. Осталось перенести в «Соболь» мешки.

— Собак нет, — вдруг сказал Гоша.

— Чего? — надевая куртку, спросил Илья.

— Собак у вас нет. Нигде. За все время ни разу не слышал собачьего лая. Странно, да? Почему у тебя нет собаки, Илья? Разве ты не любишь собак?

— Обожаю собак. Но сам понимаешь, мне во дворе брехня не нужна.

— Тебе не нужна, да… А другим? Обычно в деревнях специально собак держат: двор охранять, не знаю, шум создавать. Как в деревне без пса? — не унимался Гоша.

— Да мне откуда знать, что у других? — занервничал Илья. — Что ты пристал со своими собаками? Оденься, надо машину грузить!

Он нетерпеливо рванул на себя гаражную дверь и тут же попятился назад, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

Из проема сначала показалось дуло пистолета, а затем навстречу им вышел незнакомый мужик.

— А ты еще кто?! — оторопел Илья.

— Дед Пихто! — гаркнул мужик. — На пол! Оба! Живо!

Гоша смотрел, будто в замедленной съемке, как Илья встает на колени и аккуратно ложится на пол.

— Ты! — Мужик указал пистолетом на Гошину грудь. — Теперь ты!

Гоша опустился вниз и распластался рядом с Ильей, неудобно повернув голову.

— Где они? Куда вы их дели? Я знаю, что они здесь! Я видел!

— Кто? — глухо спросил Илья. — О ком ты говоришь? Мы ничего не видели.

— Маринка с зятем! Племяшка моя, Маринка, где она?!

— Не знаю я никакой Маринки! — Илья потихоньку терял терпение. — Что еще за Маринка?

— Лжешь! Сволочь! — Мужик явно был на пределе. По его лицу тек градом пот, он без конца хлюпал некрасивым пористым носом в синих прожилках. — Где Маринка? Я сейчас стрельну! Слышь? Стрельну!

Он ткнул пистолетом Илье в голову.

— Говори! — брызнул слюной мужик.

Гоша закрыл глаза. Вот и все. Раздался выстрел.

Несколько сильных рук подхватили Гошу и потащили из гаража. Он в удивлении распахнул глаза. Дождь окончательно сменился снегом, с неба сыпались хлопья, застилая грязь девственным белым полотном. Снег падал на Гошино лицо, стекая с него крупными слезами. Во дворе стояла Раиса Матвеевна с охотничьим ружьем наперевес, без платка, с забранными шпильками волосами. Сзади ее полукругом обступили с десяток немолодых, но вполне крепких мужчин.

— Это что же деется, Гошенька? — спросила Раиса Матвеевна и оперлась на ружье. — Это кто же тебе разрешение давал самовольничать в моих угодьях?

И почему Гоша раньше считал, что она сморщенная старушонка? Сейчас она производила впечатление сильной, совсем еще не старой женщины. И куда только делись сутулость и мельтешение?

— Раисматвевна! Что случилось? Что происходит? — Он в панике завертел головой, ища Илью. — Тут мужик был! Кто стрелял?

Раиса Матвеевна кивнула, люди позади Гоши расступились, и он увидел нервного мужика с пистолетом. Он лежал раскинув руки в разные стороны, в его груди зияла кровавая дыра.

Гоша непонимающе перевел глаза на старуху.

— Нечего у нас чужим делать. От чужих сплошной кавардак и непорядок. Сам пришел и за собой хвост привел! Ты представляешь, что начнется, когда игнатьевские конюха хватятся? Нет? А я представляю. — Раиса Матвеевна посмотрела на Гошу равнодушно, будто мимо него. — Убейте его. И к пакетам Илюхиным.

— Не-е-ет! — Илья, хромая и спотыкаясь, выбежал из гаража, заслоняя собой Гошу. — Прошу вас, не надо! Не надо! Оставьте мне! Мне! Мой будет!

Старуха вскинула острый подбородок, засмеялась, обнажая желтые зубы. Оглянулась на своих людей. Они подхватили ее смех, захохотали, хлопая себя по коленям. Раиса Матвеевна подняла руку вверх, смех стих мгновенно.

— Значит, голубок нашел свою голубушку? Что ж, будь по-твоему. Что скажете?

— Пусть их, пусть. Илюха присмотрит! — раздались голоса.

— А мы за Ильей. Не был бы ты нам полезен, катился бы твой Гошенька сейчас к Моисеичу в печь. Но хватит болтать. Ты знаешь правила. За все нужно платить. Приступайте! — крикнула она.

Мужики загалдели, зашевелились, прикатили в центр двора чурбан для колки дров. Илья молча слушал с понурой головой свой приговор. Плечи поникли, он обреченно сел на чурбан и начал расшнуровывать берцы. Гоша пялился на происходящее во все глаза, ему хотелось уснуть и не просыпаться, лишь бы все это поскорее закончилось. Он наблюдал, как разувается Илья. Вот он снял один ботинок, поставил рядом, снял носок. Вот снял другой. Гоша оторопел. Там, где должна была быть, по идее, ступня, было пустое место. Левая нога заканчивалась покрасневшей культей. Из второго ботинка торчал пластик протеза.

Илью подхватили с обеих сторон.

— Ну что? Какую в этот раз рубить будем? — спросила Раиса Матвеевна.

Илья исподлобья глянул в сторону Гоши и онемевшими губами почти беззвучно сказал:

— Я же говорил: проваливай…

— Подождите! — внезапно выкрикнул осмелевший Гоша. — Подождите!

Наступило молчание. Раиса Матвеевна выжидающе посмотрела на Гошу.

— Подождите! — От страха и волнения Гоша не мог говорить и задыхался от переизбытка адреналина. — Это моя вина! Я виноват!

— Дело твое, да и дело хорошее, — согласилась Раиса Матвеевна. — Тебя Илья пожалел, ты — его. Коли друг за дружку держитесь — толк будет. Но заплатить все равно придется.

Вокруг снова зашумели, заспорили, но старуха оборвала галдеж:

— Тихо! Здесь я решаю! Значит, правила у нас простые. Брать будешь только тех, на кого я укажу. Ни произвола, ни самодеятельности! А иначе мигом лицензию отыму. Вместе с конечностью. Это понятно?

Гоша кивнул, сглатывая слезы.

— Ну, тогда на этом и все. Берите его и закончим уже! Работы сегодня и без того много! Все согласны?

— Все, все! — закивали мужики. Кто-то скрутил Гошу сзади и пнул, ставя его на колени перед чуркой.

— Выбирай руку, — велела старуха.

— Руку? — лихорадило Гошу. — Почему руку?

— Илье руки нужны, он врач. А тебе они к чему? Баловство одно. Руки у тебя бесполезные, беда только от рук этих. Выбирай!

— Л-л-левую… — заикаясь произнес Гоша. Тут же кто-то схватил его за руку и плашмя прижал к чурбану, задирая рукав. Гоша завыл, чувствуя, как по ноге потекла теплая струйка мочи. Он выл на одной ноте, пока седовласый усатый мужик шел к нему с топором, пока кто-то туго затягивал на его бицепсе широкий ремень. Один взмах — и кисть Гошиной руки отлетела в сторону, на затоптанный снег хлынула алая кровь. Гоша обхватил обрубок правой рукой, издал нечеловеческий вопль и потерял сознание.

— Места у нас хорошие, приветливые, Антон Сергеич, — говорила Раиса Матвеевна, суетясь около импозантного мужчины в черном полупальто нараспашку. Весенняя грязь хлюпала под ногами, сырое дерево крыльца просело и обвалилось. — А дом что, тутова ремонт нужон, а как же. Прежнюю хозяйку уж с год как схоронили, упокой господи ее душу, да так и не жил никто. Никого у ней не осталося, одинокие мы. Но ничего, ничего, жить тут можно, и с ремонтом, ежели надоть, ребятушки подсобят. Во-о-он там Илья с братом живет. Рукодельники, мастеровитые. Не гляди, что у Гошки рука одна. Илья-то все ездиет, ездиет, зверушек, живность колхозную лечить, а брат евонный в Верхолазках конторку держить, похоронную. Стариков-то много нынче мрет, так что без работы не останется. Они все вам спочинят, помогут. Нас тут всего ничего, шесть домов, все всем помогают, а как иначе-то? И чужих у нас тут совсем не водится. Да и не жалуем мы чужих-то.


End file.
